Problem: Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{7.100\times 10^{1}} {1.0\times 10^{-4}}}$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{7.100} {1.0}} \times{\frac{10^{1}} {10^{-4}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 7.10 \times 10^{1\,-\,-4}$ $= 7.10 \times 10^{5}$